Patchwork Quilt
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: An archive dedicated to my various musings, plunnies and the host of my (2nd) FFN debut. Every writer has their assorted 'scrap works', but I think that they should be treasured all the same. Because, who knows? They might just be diamonds in the rough; paths to a Utopia; the key to an author's paradise... Installment 10: Profile Template {and celebration}
1. Welcome to My World

Welcome to My World

_This world... is unlike any other.  
An ever-changing dimension, with interlinked universes.  
A contrary, a contrast, inside of itself._

_At times, things appear black and white,  
While at others they blend into gray,  
An unsure insecurity of what is wrong or right,  
As we will the unnecessary away._

_A world of joy and righteous fun  
Can turn into a place of war and famine within the blink of an eye  
To be fashioned once again,  
To suit different needs and desires._

_A taste for something new,  
Something fresh and unique to please the palate  
A strive for the undone.  
Is that not what we all seek?_

_But each world, every time,  
Regardless of what is held inside,  
Is always fashioned to the mind of the beholder;  
Always tailored,  
To the fancies of the Author._

_Even now, as you read these lines  
Is this place shifting.  
Always on the move,  
To be improved and re-designed._

_Because, my dear reader,  
This world,_

**Is mine.**

* * *

Saa...

-Smirk-

Shall we begin?

* * *

**Total word count: 215.**

**A/N: A poem to describe the crafting and maintaining of fictional worlds. A fitting ****first-chapter for my (2nd) debut, don't you think? -Wink-**

**'Till next time!  
****-ONNMT, x**

_**(Posted 27/12/13 - D/M/Y)**_


	2. Eyes of The Broken, chapter 8 - My Bit

Eyes of The Broken (By xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx)

_(Posted 4/1/14 - D/M/Y)_

**Me again~ ^_^**

**Quick back story: For those of you unaware, there is an author on FanFiction, who goes by the name of **_xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx_**, whom I look up to greatly. Recently, I was give the chance to be a... co-writer, of sorts, and help her produce a scene for her Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club crossover, **_Eyes of the broken_**. She has just updated her story, but I thought that I'd post my original piece here, for you to enjoy for this week's update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means own her **_Eyes of the broken_**, Inuyasha or OHSHC. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Wh-what?!

**(My Bit)**

"Aniki, _what_ are they doing?"

Hearing her the younger brother scoff incredulously, Kagome hummed, tipping her head to peer at what had her sibling so dumbstruck. Upon seeing it, the ravenette had the urge to facepalm. There, stood the Hitachiin brothers, in their bare-chested glory, clasped sensually in each other's grasp as the other girls - frequent visitors of the Host Club - squealed in delight, feasting their eyes on the males before them.

"Some ningen thing, I suppose," she drawled, catching the obvious nose-wrinkle from Sessohmaru.

"This Sessohmaru finds such behavior inappropriate." he sniffed, crossing his arms and turning away. Rin giggled, used to such antics from the tales Haruhi told her, but her attention was averted as she raised her arm in greeting.

"Hi, Haru-chan~" she waved, blinking, doe-eyed as Haruhi's return of the gesture was interrupted by the shove from a pair labcoat-robed upperclassmen. She pointed towards the curtained room that the other brunette had fallen into. "Is that also one of the Host Club's activities?"

Kagome glanced down at the petite girl. "Is what an activity?" Seeing the mischievous look that flitted across the younger's face, Kagome became suspicious. "Rin," she growled in warning. Giggling, the yellow-clad 'teen' just waved her off.

"You'll see~"

Before the Inu girl could question her anymore, Kagome was interrupted by the drawing of a curtain.

"That can't be," she muttered, sensing that Haruhi was the one within. But, instead, stood Tamaki. Wearing a wig.

"I am," the violet-eyed individual stated "Fujioka Haruhi."

"..."

Kagome's face remained completely blank, schooled into a passive mask as Sessohmaru turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose - a habit amongst Taisho's - at the oncoming headache. Hakudoshi threw up his hands, an, _I give up on understanding!_, look plastered on his face, as Rin cocked an amused brow, eyes sparkling with mirth, muttering an, "Oh, my..." as she smothered her laughter behind her hand.

The unusually quiet fangirls soon caught on, as murmurs flew around.

"Is that... Tamaki?"

"Cosplaying as Haruhi...?"

"...Is he trying the be funny?"

A pregnant pause.

The silence was heavy, tension thick as no one dared move. Tamaki's hand shook, betraying his anxiety, and Kagome felt her brow tick.

Rambunctious chortles split the quiet.

"H-he actually fell for it!" The Twins howled, doubled-over in hysteria.

Rushing ahead, the natural-blond grit his teeth, tearing off his disguise, and seizing Kaoru by the throat before proceeding to throttle him.

"You jerks!" he cried, shaking the grinning boy back and forth. Kagome's right eye twitched, annoyed by the noise, and she flashed forward, taking a step behind Tamaki. He froze, dropping the auburn-haired Host as he silently willed away the vicious behavior of the violent Host. Unaware of his fear, Kagome rose a brow at the motionless Haruhi, who stood inside of the tent, eyes shadowed by her bangs.

Tamaki peeked in, cautious and wanting to escape any danger.

"K-Kagome, Haruhi, I-"

Haruhi turned swiftly, sending him a glare that could freeze hell over. Horrified, Tamaki did the only thing he could:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**And, fin.**

**Word count: 720.**

**Gee, I was so nervous when I wrote that for her ^^' It was kind of sudden, too; I didn't know for which story, or which scene she wanted me to write for, so I just made that piece and edited it on the spot!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and go check out her fic when ya can!**

**Peace!  
****-ONNMT *Curtsy***


	3. Portal

Portal

_(Posted 12/1/14 - D/M/Y)_

**Authors Note: Sup, peeps, I'm back again for another update! :3 I apologize if this is a little late; frankly, I just couldn't be bothered -3- **

**Disclaimer: For once, there's nothing I'm using, that I don't own :D**

* * *

***2nd Person***

_**This portal... leads to another world...**_

You stare in awe at the vortex, a spiral of cerulean with white swirls, and ache to touch it.

_**A world of timeless fantasy, adventure, and joy...**_

You lift a hand-

_**But also of endless pain, angst and misery...**_

Your fingers flinch back, so close, yet so far away from the desired destination.

_**Stories of countless will be told, in many forms. Violence may reign, people may be slaughtered, you may die... **_

The new information trickled into the depths of your mind. Perhaps, this wasn't such a good idea after all? Your hand recoils.

_**Or maybe **_**you **_**will rule, save many, and live for others...**_

No, you tell yourself, This _is _the way it was supposed to be, you're sure of it! You stretch again.

_**Perhaps, you need to discover it for yourself?**_

That voice, so tempting... It's seductive ring, right at the back of your head-!

_**Will you embrace it? Will you accept it?**_

Yes!, you cry, I will! You're so close, now...

_**Will you proceed?**_

You jump.

You did it...

* * *

_You did it..._

"Yes!" you shout, thrusting your fist into the air "I did it!"

With an ecstatic gleam to your eyes, you leap back into your seat, sitting back on your heels, and bounce your knees with jittery excitement.

"I finally made a FanFiction account!"

Now, you can read countless fanfics, review to them, and - best of all! - you can write your own!

"Now," you mutter, opening up your Documents "what happened to that story of mine?"

* * *

**I know, I know - "Wut? xD**

**Welllll, to tide you/myself over for this week, I thought that I'd dig up an older work, and post it up. In case I confused the funk outta you, this is just a little misleading piece, about you joining FanFiction, and the joys of opening up this glorious gateway to an infinite world of work ^.^**

**Byeee~**  
**-ONNMT **

_(Words: 380)_


	4. My Collab Account Offer

My Collab. Account Offer

_(Posted on 16/1/14 - D/M/Y)_

**[A/N: Yes, an early update! Believe your eyes! :3 Also, there's a special announcement in the footnote for ya! ;)]**

**Quick backstory/explanation: Not that long ago, I came across an author by the name of **_AkumaBishiYuki_**, who is actually a combination of three, individual authors - **_AkumaChibi_, _Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_ **and** _YukimuraShuusukeGirl_. **I was so astounded at their cooperation and general epicness, that I got super excited at the idea of doing something similar. I gathered all of my brainstorms together, and wrote an offer to two of my friends, to see if they wanted to do something similar. I sent it off via email, and then-!**

**I got rejected.**

**I was heart-broken. All of my ideas, my efforts, **_**my dreams**_**, all came crashing down before me. Devastation consumed me. **

**And so, I'm here to post this and vent out my emotions. This is the tweaked version of what I sent. Would you have agreed?**

**Note: No, this offer is no longer valid. It was just for my friends and I, but... well, you read what happened.**

**P.S. For their own protection and pride, the identities of my two friends shall remain secret. I shall refer to them, as **_**A **_**and **_**B**_**.**

**Disclaimer in footnote. **

* * *

Hey, guys! How's it going?

Well, for the sake of you and myself, I'm just gonna get straight down to it: I want you two to create a collaborative account together with me. What do I mean? Well, Google tells me this...

_adjective  
__1.  
__produced by or involving two or more parties working together.  
__"collaborative research"_

I know, I know, this is sudden, right? Well, (please) just let me explain...

I was inspired when I was browsing for an _Inuyasha_ x_ Rise of The Guardians_ story, and saw a fanfiction author by the name of _AkumaBishiYuki_. Since they sounded familiar, I checked them out and confirmed my suspicions. This was a combined account of _Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_, who has a _Shugo Chara_ x _Inuyasha_ fic that I've read, _YukimuraShuusukeGirl_, who, I believe, wrote a very well-received _Naruto_ x _Inuyasha_ fic, and the memorable _AkumaChibi_. Turns out, Akuma and Yuki were good friends, and when they met in real life, they bounced a few good fanfiction ideas off of each other, and they "just kept piling up... and up... and up". Then, later, Bishie joined the fray, and now, while they have their own individual accounts, they have a joint one as well.

Now, this got me thinking. I often come up with ideas, which I share, and you [_**A**_] often want to take part in, such as **[fic name censored]**, or **[fic name censored]**, so this would be a great opportunity for us to do a proper shared story, rather than having each of us doing their own version, and me not getting around to it.

As for you, _**B**_, remember **[fic title censored]**? And that zombie story from way, way back, that we never quite started? Well, if we have something like that that we want to do, it would make a lot more sense to post them together, each chapter with a different character POV, instead of not doing anything at all. That way, I'd also be able to be your mini, unofficial Beta, if you're still interested. Additionally, Akuma and Yuki did a little self-insert Naruto fic, which was pretty awesome. (You know you want to do one~) :3

I mean, just think about it! It would be epic! And so, I'd like to invite you two to join me, on an epic quest to make a joint FanFiction account :3

Please think over this, and I hope you'll except~

Now, -grin-... any questions?

P.S. Oh, and that picture I attached? That's their profile picture. Pretty sweet, huh? :3 _(A/N: I attached _AkumaBishiYuki's_ profile picture in the email that I sent)_

Q&A

**If we accept, what will we call ourselves?  
**Good question. I think that we should do a name combination, like AkumaYukiBishie did. My name is _Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi,_ _**A**_'s is **[A's FFN name]**, and _**B**_'s is **[B's FFN name]**. The shared themes, are **[shared themes]**, so we could work with that. Although I prefer the combination method - my nickname is _Otaku_, _**A**_'s is **[A's nick]**, and _**B**_'s is **[B's nick]**. Mix those, and you get _**[list of name combinations] **_Take your pick :3

_(Personally, I like __**[my favorites]**__)_

**Will we need to stop using our individual accounts?  
**Nope; this will be purely for group projects.

**When will we begin?  
**Once everyone has made up their minds, and established a starting point. Optional brain-storming time.

**Rules?  
**_(Gist: Nothing special; just what you'd expect. It seems like a long list, but it's actually rather simple)_

_For the account:  
_-No changing the name once it's set/the account is made.  
-No changing the set password.  
-A unanimously decided profile picture, no changing unless everyone is ok with it.  
-A group email must be made.  
-No changing said email.  
-Only open emails to mentioned address if they concern you (Like, I won't go and open a review to something that _**B** _and **_A_ **wrote)  
-PMs should be excepted through filter.  
-Guest reviews should be enabled.  
-Whether to display our country location will be discussed  
-No reviewing on our joint account, unless it is to the stories by someone on the account. (For example, if **_A _**and _**B **_wrote a story, I could go review to it as myself)  
-No reviewing to your own story (someone else on the account can if it's not theirs, but you can't.)  
-When reviewing, be clear on who it is leaving the review (by, of course, name tags*!)  
-Any polls must be unanimously approved of.  
-No hiring an official Beta (I'd like this to be _our_ account)  
-More may be added.

_For the profile  
_-We all must type something on the profile, about ourselves. (At least, who you are on FanFiction (I.e., **[B's FFN]**) and why you're doing this joint profile ["It'll be fun!" will suffice])  
-You must type coherently. (You, not u; remotely correct spelling, inaccurate grammar is fine. Exceptions: If you're intentionally like, "This'll be fun! GAH, I'm hyper now! asdfoadeufj!")  
-However, we must NOT release sensitive information about ourselves, or others.  
-Also, keep it relatively short and sweet. No filled-out templates.  
(I.e. Name: **'[A's nick]'  
**Age: Not telling.  
Likes: chicken.)  
-Whenever we type/speak, we will have a small 'speaker' tag. [I.e,  
**Otaku:** Hiya, people! I'm Otaku and this is-  
**_B_:** I DON'T CAREEEEE! *Irresponsible dad voice* D:] (Otherwise, it just gets confusing)  
-More may be added.

_For works  
_-All stories must have the basic legal procedures within (I.e., disclaimers)  
-Other members are allowed to Beta each other's works, if given permission by the writer. (Note - If the story is by one person, and the second person writes one of the five scenes for it, the writer is the first person, and is thus entitled to improve and edit the second person's piece.)  
-Small author's notes are allowed and encouraged, so long as, again, they have little speaker tags.  
-All stories should be run through with a spell checker. There are plenty of free online ones for you, or your Beta to use. No exceptions. Also, FFN has it's own proof-read tool. Use that.  
-Mentions should be given to those involved (E.g., "_**B **_Beta'd this chapter", or "_**A **_wrote this scene")  
-More may be added.

_For stories  
_-All stories must be, in some way, collaborated. (E.g. Beta'd by another member of the account, written with another member of the account, ect)  
-New stories may not be posted without the knowledge of the others.  
-To be uploaded, new stories must have permission from whoever it was collab. with.  
-(I.e. If _**A **_wrote chapter one, and **_B_ **wrote chapter two, _**A**_ can't upload that second chapter without _**B**_'s permission)  
-You cannot delete, discontinue or adopt/put someone else's work [up for adoption], without permission from all writers of it.  
-Also, seek the other members of the account, to see if they'd like to pick it up, before leaving it to the public.  
-All stories should be of appropriate rating, genre and category.  
-No chapters consisting of only an author's note, unless important/urgent.  
-More may be added.

_For PMs  
_-You are allowed to respond to PMs and reviews if you so wish.  
-Only respond to those relevant to you.  
-Do not PM for any other reason, unless to our individual accounts. (As in, don't PM _Uchiha B _for no reason. Do that on your own account)  
-More may be added.

_General  
_-No hating on each other  
-Others have the right to reject your proposed idea. Don't take it personally; you can just do it on your own account.  
-I recommend establishing a vague update schedule (i.e. At least once a month), whether that be individually or as a group. It will become routine and please both ourselves, and our readers.  
-Let the others know if there is, for some reason, a time period where you cannot update. Small hiatus' count as a valid reason  
-If you abandon a story, the others have the right to continue it. ONLY, if it is up for adoption, or stated as discontinued. No updates for a while, doesn't count.  
-You may add more rules if necessary/important/agreed with.  
-Matters must be discussed between us all.  
-More may be added.

THANK YOU! -MWAH!- *Heart* XXXX  
-Me

* * *

**-Sigh-**

**All of that... just to be shot down... -Sad face-**

**It all seems a little silly now, my reaction, but I'm still a bit bitter. It would have been fun...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following: Google, Inuyasha, Rise of The Guardians, **_AkumaBishiYuki_, _Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_, **Shugo Chara,**_YukimuraShuusukeGirl_, **Naruto, **_AkumaChibi_, _AkumaBishiYuki_**'s profile picture, Irresponsible Dad (from Happy Wheels, voiced by the famous YouTuber, _PewDiePie_), or **_Uchiha B_.

**(Longest list yet. -Sweatdrop-)**

* * *

**Word count, according to FanFiction, long-ass A/Ns included: 1,780 words. ****Do you know what that means?**

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET, MOTHERFUNKER! :D**

**As a special gift for surpassing _3,000 words_, I'll now be accepting almost any requests and prompts you chose to send me! So, start getting those ideas flowing! ;)**

***Happy grin*  
Ja ne!  
****-ONNMT **


	5. Launch - Author's Chronicles! (AWOOK)

Launch - Author's Chronicles!  
Beyond the Laptop Glass: A World Only ONNMT Knows

_(Posted on 25/1/14 - D/M/Y)_

**Author's Note: Hey, peeps! Today, I'm super happy! Why? Well, just, do me a quick favor - scroll up a little bit. Yeah, like that. Now, glance down below the summary. No, not outside of the box, but within. Where is says **_**Rating**_**. Good, now a little bit to the right... **

**Stop. What do you see?**

**...**

**YES! REVIEWS! Two whole reviews, muddafunker! :D For the very first time (on this account), I got reviews! Hell yes! -Confetti-**

**And so, for the fifth chapter of Patchwork Quilt, I'm doing something a little different. Simply put, that, while PQ's randomness is good and all, I got thinking, and I reckon that I can split certain chapters into special categories; folders, if you like. I shall call these, **

_..._

**Ok, I don't have a clue, yet! XD Buttt, I will eventually think of a name (or maybe you guys can!). Anywho, this segment is called **_Author's Chronicles_**, and these little babies will be little groups of snippets of what I'm doing in everyday life. Yup, I'm helping you stalkers by letting you know what's going on in RL! Aren't I just the best? XP (Although, this one, as a Launch chapter, isn't RL, but it's close enough!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this chapter. That's all I'm disclaiming; you'll see later.**

**Dedication: A very special thanks to **_Watermelonsmellinfellon_**, who was my very first reviewer! You rock! -Glomp-**

**Now... -Grin- Let us begin! (Hehe, rhymes...)**

***Swings hand out***

**Launch - Author's Chronicles!**

* * *

*2nd person*

_**Welcome, reader, to my realm.**_

_**I am the Author. I do hope you enjoy your stay.**_

"...How did I get here?"

You rake a hand through your hair, frustrated, as you read the lines before you. You had just being sat at your computer, as per usual, browsing FanFictio, when the screen began to contort, as your vision was blinded by a white light. Next thing you know, you've awaken in a strange... _place_, that most certainly wasn't your bedroom. Before you is a massive plaque, with those words engraved in fancy cursive. Behind you? A shadowed hall.

You glance over your shoulder, nervous. _Surely_, you wouldn't have to go through _there_? The Author - whoever that was - was kinder than that, right...?

_Right_?

A peculiar sound forms in the silence, coming from the plaque. Another line is being written.

_**Will you proceed?**_

_'Ok, then...' _you think, trying to think of a way to get out of here.

"Uh... yes?" you hesitantly voice, feeling ridiculous.

To your surprise, the shiny plate of metal in front of you warps out of focus until everything was blurred. After a heartbeat, it began to re-adjust, like a twisted camera lens, and you find yourself in a completely different room.

"Well, it's official. I'm insane," you mutter, dragging a hand down your face.

This room is most queer - mirrors line the narrow hall, and stretch for as far as far as you can see. However, instead of being an endless line of glass, they seem to leave a mirror-sized gap between each sheet of reflective material, with that missing mirror on the opposite side; the pattern following, a _1, miss, 1, miss,_ on the right, and _miss, 1, miss_ on the left. Ahead of you, several meters away, they seem to stop their linear line, and split, forming a semi-circle, surrounding a single mirror stood in the very center. Grumbling to yourself about how crazy this dream was, - what else could it be? - you step forward, only to halt. To your right, the mirror glows, and an image appears. You turn, and read the plaque above it.

"**Inu**...**Chara**?"*

_'What?'_

The mirror shows you a picture of a young girl, probably elementary school age, with long raven hair, amber-flicked sapphire eyes, and wearing a school uniform consisting of a black blazer and red plaid skirt. Around her fly several chibis, each differing in appearance. Next to her, an older teenage boy, with cobalt blue hair, navy eyes and a ridiculously attractive smirk. The male of the two seems to lean over the other, who defiantly crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away from him.

Word appear above them: **Shugo CharaxInuyasha**. The girl was labelled as _Kagome_, the boy as _Ikuto_.

You step away, and turn to the opposite mirror. This one is entitled, **Undercover***. The characters are different - this time four girls, with each individual stood near a male or two. The tallest female, _Misty_, has bright ginger hair, and blue-green eyes, and gives a roguish grin and 'peace' sign. Behind her waves _Ash_, whom has what appears to be a large yellow mouse perched on his shoulder. Next along is _Leaf_, a sweet-looking teen who smiles at you, tucking a strand of long, mousy hair behind her ear. Flanking her sides are two boys, _Red _and _Gary_. _Red_, with his raven hair and crimson eyes, gives off an air of mystery, especially with his hands tucked into his jean pockets. He is turned away slightly, although he looks out of the corner of his eyes at _Leaf _with a ghost of a smile on his lips. _Gary_, the one with spiky auburn hair and onyx eyes, is more open, with one arm slung around _Leaf_'s shoulder. She just rolls her eyes, and takes ahold of _Red_'s hand, which had emerged from its hiding space.

_May _has her arms behind her back, and blushes when green-haired _Drew _tucks a rose behind her ear, into her dog-ear style brown hair. Last but not least, there is _Dawn_, a bubbly bluenette who enthusiastically waves her arm at you, hooking the other with purplet _Paul_'s. He doesn't react much, yet doesn't push her away.

Awed, you peer into each mirror, and you find different images each time. One especially memorable one was of another, different _Kagome_, this time with a blonde and a ravenet, _Naruto _and _Sasuke_. They appeared as children at first, but then were reflected as adolescents. Finally, you near the last mirror; the one within the center of the circle that had split the straight hall.

This one larger than the others, as it is split into three, each reflecting a single person. In the middle one, there is a teenage girl, with long, wavy cobalt blue hair that falls past her hips. Her eyes are a bright gold, and a pair of black cat ears sit on her head. A tail swishes out behind her, from her tailbone. On the left, there's a copy of her, sans the cat features, and with black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Then, on the right, is her again, only with black hair, shot through with streaks of silver, paler features, and glowing ruby-red eyes. Nine fox tails whip around her, and fingernails have lengthen into claws. Odd marks streak her face, and it is clear this is one is less than human. respectively, in the order that you noticed them, they are named, _Shouko_, _Shouko (human)_,and _Shouko (yokai [demon])_*.

You turn 180 degrees, and blink at the massive door that most certainly wasn't there before. Exotic symbols are engraved in the frame, and ivy spreads across the surface, with thorned roses blooming out of the greenery. You shrug. Why stop now?

You grasp the handle and pull. With an almighty _swoosh_, it swings open, and you step into a darker room. The plush red carpet is comfortably soft beneath your feet, around 50 meters ahead of you, there is the figure of a person. You squint. Who is that?

As if hearing your thoughts, the person clicks their fingers, and the candles lining the walls flicker to life. The dancing flames sweep along, gradually lighting the way towards the person. A female, you note.

The white throne she sits upon is magnificent and regal, with the flexible stems of real roses curled around the arm rests, their red flowers magically blooming at her touch. On her lap sits a little pink netbook, which she is typing at as her eyes scan the screen. As the final candle lights above her, her eyes flicker up at it, and she finishes typing, and clicks two more buttons. With a nod to herself, she closes the petite laptop, and sets it on the small table beside her, which floats away with a flick of her wrist. She uncrosses her legs, and slowly rises, eyes closed in a laid-back fashion as she stretches her arms above her head, arching her back and giving a small mewl of satisfaction at the pleasant pops. When she lowers her slim limbs from the air, she opens her eyelids, revealing the brown orbs that lay beneath.

With a start, you realize she is about to come towards you. Her previous smile is replaced by a mischievous smirk, when her eyes fix on you, and she descends the three steps below the throne; the chair being sat on a stage to show her authority. Your blood runs cold. You know who she is now.

_The Author._

She is younger than you imagined - shorter, too, since probably barely made it a few inches above five foot. Her long, dark hair was just shy of hip-length, and the luscious locks swing when she walks. The steps she takes are obviously measured, and she holds her head high as she approaches. Her arms move effortlessly at her side with her steps, and she absent-mindedly pushes her glasses up her nose with the middle finger of her right hand. She's but a few steps away.

The Author (Authoress?) stops in front out you, her gaze never wandering, and her eyes seem to burn into your soul. She raises a hand, purposefully slow, and takes the side of her black, top-framed spectacles between her fingers. Her eyes drift shut as she removes them, and lets them slip into the inner-breast pocket of her blazer. When she lifts her lids again, her irises begin to glow. You gulp, yet cannot look away.

"Say, Reader-san..." she drawls, her voice light, yet alluring, almost hypnotic, as she reaches up a hand to caress the side of your cheek. "Shall we begin?"

You black out.

xXx

With a start, you snap your head up, and hastily whip around. You're at your computer again. You must have fallen asleep.

"Damn, that was one hell of a weird dream..." you grumble, rubbing at your eyes, and yawning.

When you look at your screen, however, something is odd. Instead of being FanFiction's homepage, you appear to have clicked on someone's profile. How did you even manage that?

Furrowing your brows, you glance up at the top of the page. There, bright and bold, glares their username.

"_Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi_?"

That was a mouthful. You scratch your head, before exclaiming, "Oh, what the heck!" and scrolling down to their profile. The first words immediately stand out, and you almost topple off your chair in shock.

_**Hello, [name]. I'm ONNMT, welcome to my realm...**_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know! "Lol, wut?" . Wellllll~**

**EXPLANATION: **  
**You are browsing FFN, when you black out. You awake, stood in front of a plaque, in an alternate dimension. You proceed to a Hall of Mirrors, where each mirror reflects a story or idea made by the Author (in this case, me). The ones mentioned are **_InuChara_**, **_Undercover_**, and an unnamed **_Naruto_** and **_Inuyasha_** crossover - the former two, being fics I had, before moving accounts. You then see three girls within one mirror, each a different form of Shouko. Shouko is my OC/RP/SI (whom I own, along with my fics).**

**You go through a door, leading to the throne room. On the throne is me. I approach you, and I send you into a hypnotic state. You awake at your computer, where you fell asleep, but see you are on my profile. You read it, and the first lines immediately tell you that you are on the profile of the Author that you 'dreamed' about, me.**  
**Yeahhh...**

**Well, that's all for today. Not my best work, and definitely with an over-use of the word "as", but it'll have to do~! **

**Again, a ginormous thank you to Mellon-san! **

**Bye, my lovelies!**  
**-ONNMT x**

_(Word count: 2,130 - somehow longer than last chapter! [Although, these long-ass A/Ns probably contributed to that total, huh? XD])_


	6. What Makes a Good Writer

What Makes A Good Writer  
By _Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi_

For long over a year now, I have been a member of FanFiction, and a writer for more than twice as long as that. And for the entirety of my hobby, I have come across many, _many_ other people with the same interest. However, I have yet to see the holy grail of work.

So, for this week's update, I have come to consider the second best thing - what makes a good writer; a question that has plagued my mind for quite some time. After considering the traits, I have concluded a total of five skills - per say - which I have affectionately dubbed, _QCOCA_.

Quality

A well-written book, is an author's best friend; why should it be any different for a fanfiction writer? Whether it be a drabble series, a one-shot, or maybe a quick fling, having something that just shines with brilliance, can leave you all warm inside, whether you be the writer or the reader. And then, when praised, and stared at in awe, you can just grin and say, "Yeah, I wrote that!"

**Tips: **Instead of just uploading the 1,000 word essay that you just finished writing, save it, and take the time to give it a quick proof-read. Scan it through a spell-checked, correct any punctuation mistakes, and watch out for grammar errors. What I like to do, is close it down for a while, an hour at least, and return to it at some random point in the day. Then, when I'm not as high off the writing adrenalin, I can properly read through it and improve it from a critic's point of view. If I'm still not entirely happy with it, I'll even re-write whole scenes, and leave it to simmer until it's perfected to the best possible standard that it can be.

Consistency

Having something amazing is one thing, but having a whole load of constant amazing things, is something else entirely. Say you're in the middle of writing a ten-chapter Naruto fic. Chapter one, planned and plotted for weeks, and, once it's in all its polished glory, you get to finally post it. Encouraged by the twenty reviews packed with praise, you open up our documents and - BAM! - chapter two, up within twenty-four hours! But then, even with the prompts, you just can't seem to wrap your head around what to do for the next chapter. A week passes, before you can update again. Strange. Only ten reviews this time. Oh, well, I'll just get on with the next one.

A month later, only five reviews, all telling you to hurry up, or they'll abandon you. You don't have a clue on what to write for chapter four, so you just throw up a little _"Soz, no inspiration, deleting, lol bye jackasses"_ and be done with it.

No. Bad. Irregularity, bad.

**Tips: **This one is subtly linked the previous point; the first thing to do, is to take a step back, and have a look at what you're doing. From there, consider your limits, and don't over-work yourself, by establishing a routine; a schedule of sorts. For example, if you haven't noticed already, I make sure to do update something every single week. Since I'm busy with school and my education, I can't do much on weekdays, which only leaves me the limited time of my weekends to do stuff. But, regardless, if I'm dedicated enough, I can manage to pull something out of my sleeve, and give it to you readers, alongside a nice cyber cookie :3

Originality.

So, you've got an _epic _Inuyasha multi-chap story, that has finally flown off the design board, and manifested itself before your eyes. It's got everything - action-packed battles, Miroku's pervy hand, and an OC that fell down the Well-

Whelp, guess what? It's already out there; in fact, it gives a whole new meaning to, "Been there, done that, and bought the T-shirt". Hun, that's so packed with cliques and typicality (not a word), that it makes me yawn.

Meow.

(And don't even get me _started_ on Mary Sues/Garry Stus!)

**Tips: **Research. Lots, and lots of research. I'm not talking textbooks either - just the good, ol' internet. More specifically, _FanFiction_. Would you try to write a novel, without picking up a book first? Or, perhaps, bake shortcake, without consulting a trusty recipe? Have a quick browse through the genres, and see if anyone has snagged your idea. Try and avoid the norm, and generate some unique ideas. I've spent many hours reading Inuyasha and Shugo Chara! crossover fics, yet none have even considered the mind-blowing occurrence that I came up with as a twelve-year-old. *Trololololol*

Creativity

I dunno about you, but I consider writing a form of art. Not unlike a drawing, dialog and descriptions paint an image in our minds. It is such inspirational works, that we readers seek. So, if you plan on making a RWBY self-insert that follows the _exact_ plot, even to the _exact_ montage of punches and attacks that Yang unleashed on the Grimm in Emerald Forest, then there's something wrong. Very, very wrong.

**Tips: **You have a creative licence, hence why it's called Fan_Fiction_, so make use of it! If you just force a character into the story, and have a replica of the original RWBY, then you/your character is pointless. Feel free to live a little and add in little plot points of your own; that's what makes it interesting! =D

A Good Attitude

For my final point, I will address something a little more... out-there. So, let's say you've got everything together - a high-quality, regularly updated, completely unique story, which is getting praise left, right and center. But... something's missing. Just what is it?

Stand up for a sec. Get off your chair, and go find something with a reflective surface; a mirror, preferably. Now, look in it. What do you see?

That's you. Consider your posture. Your face, your brow. Look deep into your eyes...

That's what missing. You might have produced something that is worshiped and revered from all sides, but is it all worth it? Are you really putting your soul into it? Consider your work, and ponder upon that.

You've got your weekly update coming up soon. Gather every comfort you can think of - coffee, chocolate, and maybe even a warm blanket, and get comfortable. Open up a document. Now, close your eyes. Forget everything you have learnt, and just write. Forget any standards you've set for yourself, any writing styles you've learnt, and just start typing.

...

...

...

Done? Stop. Take a drink. Read what you wrote.

What do you think?

It's not the best highest quality thing you've ever wrote - by Kami, it isn't; by _far_ -, and it is probably riddled with cliques and errors and general poorness, but it's just, just so...

_Beautiful_.

Yes.

That is all.

* * *

**And that is what I think, makes a good writer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, RWBY or Shugo Chara.**

**Total words: 1,260. **

**Note: I do not claim to embody these traits; these are simply my opinions.**

**Good day, everyone~  
-ONNMT**

_Uploaded, 2/2/14 (D/M/Y)_


	7. What Makes a Good Writer, II - Self Ass

What Makes a Good Writer II  
Self Assessment

_(Posted, 8/2/14 - D/M/Y)_

**Well, here I am, with my next update =) I'll make it quick, though, because I have an essay to write, due in on Monday. Also, I think I might have re-developed tonsillitis... Ugh, I hope not - the medicine that I had last time, tasted of moldy orange, and poison *Shudder***

**A special thank you to **_vanarella_**, who is the second author kind enough to review; thank you!**

* * *

_Last time:_

In my last chapter, I identified what I thought made a good writer. Today, I'm back, to add a second installment; how I would rate myself. Let's get on, shall we...? :3

Quality

Straight up, we've got how well I can write. Well... I certainly have a long way to go xD

Truth be told, I _do_ pride myself on my academic ability, especially in English, but, as always, there are improvements to be made. While I try my best, there tends to be a lack of... _something _in some things that I write. Honestly, my grammar needs a bit of work, though I think that my spelling is ok, and sometimes I feel as though I don't explain things well enough? For example, in _A World Only ONNMT Knows_, I don't think that I was clear enough, and I had actually type out an explanation. Yeah, it was abstract, but it _was_ a little rushed at some points; it just didn't flow enough. It's a bad tendency of mine, to have things just pour out, because I'm not the best at suspense, and I suck at fight scenes (which has yet to show, but, trust me, you should find out sooner or later). I do try to work back into them, but I've got my limits.

**Verdict:** I'm pretty good, but I've still got a lot of work to do =)

Consistency

This one, unlike the prior point, is more solid, at least - I'd say I'm pretty consistent. I update _Patchwork Quilt _every week. 'Nuff said. It's frequent enough to be a decent routine, but with the updates far away enough from each other, I have enough time to prepare and actually _do_. However, to be completely fair, _PQ_ is a series of disjointed and completely random snippets, so it's not nearly as exhausting as, say, a mulit-chapter fanfiction, with a proper plot and more weighing on its continuation. If/When I put up such a work, I'm sure that I'll have to put in a _lot _more effort, just for it to work out.

**Verdict: **I'm stable now, but who knows? (Kinda sounds like I'm talking about my mentality x3)

Originality

Hmm... This is debatable, to say the least. I'd say that I have my moments, when I come up with a Golden Plunny, but my main source of inspiration, comes from reading other fics. The reason I read and write fics, is because of my enjoyment of them, so it's hard to just read a brilliant fic, and not get the spark of an idea. I don't steal - good Kami - but I certainly pinch ideas here and there, even if the category is completely unrelated to the fic I'm doing.

But, to be wholly truthful, who doesn't? We've all had those moments, when we think, _Damn, wish I came up with that!_, and decide to borrow a vague concept, to use along the line. Heck, that probably counts as reading others' work to better your own!

**Verdict: **I have my moments, and I don't rip off anyone's idea/s.

Creativity

Narcissistic or not, I think that I've won this one, _hands down_! Of course, my main argument, goes towards the Charas that I created for my old Inuyasha and Shugo Chara crossover, _InuChara_. Unfortunately, they were never revealed in my fanfiction before I moved accounts, but I _intend_ for them to make an appearance once I re-publish _IC _in all it's revised glory. Whether you take this one or not, I do suppose that it makes sense for you to doubt me, considering that you haven't seen them yet, but what can you do, huh~ :3

**Verdict: **Hell yesh :3

A good attitude

And now, for the final point (mild déjà vu?). Regardless of how _you_ feel, when _I_ get up and look in the mirror, I see a determined girl, who's indulging in the world of FanFiction for purely her own enjoyment, and is constantly working on bettering herself. She adores reading other people's work, and is prone to giving constructive tips for them here and there, even if she might seem a little harsh at times. Embracing her own criticism, she tries to build on her weak points, and strengthen them until she can balance everything that she has learnt, and incorporate them into every single chapter, drabble and one-shot. Even without as much acknowledgment as some, she strives on, pleasing as many people as she can, and just generally being a good sport. And then, when she sees that little review notification, she can smile, and proudly update her review count up to a grand five. Far from impressive, and minuscule compared to some, but, to her, it's the world.

Good day.

* * *

**And that is what I think =) **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara. Again, thanks, Vana!**

**Total word count: 930**


	8. Casual Observations

Casual Observations

_(Uploaded, 15/2/14 - D/M/Y)_

_**"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **_

_**Anyone got any special plans for today? *;)* Me? I'm waiting for tomorrow, when the chocolate goes on sale :3 **_

_**Anywho, I've decided that, while other authors are showering you with fluff and romance, I'm just going to give you death and angst! Aren't I the best? =D"**_

**...Is what I want to say XP I was really planning on doing just that, but then I went to bed, and realized that I had completely forgotten about uploading anything *Facedesk* So, to punish myself, I'm going to go back and do minor edits on my previous chapters, and leaving you with the day-late, violence-free, boring-ass piece.**

**Yay. **

**Listening to: Fairy Tail MEP, The Story You Don't Know (I don't own)**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to** _the Marysue Muderess_**, who is another brilliant author, who left me a compliment on my poetry; thank you! ^_^**

**(Seriously, though, why are all of my reviews from other authors who I look up to? I am unworthy, kyu! _)**

* * *

As both a reader and writer of fanfictions, it should come as no surprise that I often find a fic that I enjoy so much, that I decide to check out the author to see if there are any more of their stories that I might like. And, to do that, I must click on their profile, and scroll down to their story section. However, I find that it would be boring to simply go and read their work, without appreciating the genius behind it.

Yup, I read profiles.

Lately, I have come to find that I have unconsciously roused some... expectations. You see, I have developed an almost typical fanfiction writer.

(...What am I doing with my life?)

**Gender  
**The most obvious thing that I've come to find, is that most writers are female. This, surprisingly, makes a lot of sense. While it may be partly due to me being a girl myself, I have found that girls tend to read more, write more, and write better than their male counterparts; it's just something that I've come to notice in my English classes, and school library. Fact.

(No offense, guys)

**Age  
**Now, this one isn't as specific, but I've found that a lot of authors are aged fourteen to twenty-one. I suppose that this is because, at fourteen, you're bursting with youth, and are able to whip up great ideas without breaking a sweat. Given, it's harder to beat procrastination, and you tend to update at random intervals, but you often manage to keep up a good run. Eighteen years old, and you're nearing the end of your school career, and are at the peak of your writing skill. Yes, there's always a little room for improvement, but writing, I find, is sometimes a stress relief during exams, which you teens will be taking a lot of in that year. As for those of you in your twenties, you have probably just left school, maybe college, and now have a portion of free time, that you didn't just have in school. Of course, there's the ever-present, time-consuming form of work, but there's not _quite_ as much homework as your school career had. _(A/N: =P)_

**Appearance  
**Ok, this one isn't as strong as my other points, but, out of all appearance descriptions that I've read, there aren't many of you green-eyed beauties, or cool red-heads out there, but more of a reign of light-haired, dark-eyed chicks - there are quite a few blondes here! Though, to be nice to myself, there are a fair share of fellow brunettes, too!

Habit and outfit wise, there are aren't that many dress/skirt wearers (unlike myself), though many girls love lounging in their PJs or sweatpants, free of make-up, after a long shower, just as much as me. For the guys, typical jeans will do fine.

**Personality  
**And now, for my final point, I will address the all-important personality!

(...Is it just me or is that annoyingly similar to _What Makes a Good Writer_?)

There are three main categories here: the _Optimist_, the _Critic_, and the '_Freak_'. The _Optimist_, is a happy-go-lucky sweetheart, who is, typically, one of the younger site members. They're hyper and love sugar, and tend to forget to give strict proofread. Beta readers are recommended, but, otherwise, they are absolutely adorable little goofballs who love a good chat.

The _Critic_, is the complete opposite - mature, error-seeking, and a writer or _godly_ works. However, they sometimes come across as a bit harsh when they leave reviews of constructive criticism, even if they're well-meaning. They find negatives quicker than others, due to the strictness they have with themselves, and are prone to selling themselves short. Also, in the odd work, they cram too much information into one paragraph, and have readers pausing in their reading to Google the meaning of a certain adjective. Make sure to have a 'chilling moment', and remember that basic words act as the foundation and base of the pyramid for more complex words.

Finally, the '_Freak_' is quirky and random individuals by nature, with surprisingly fresh and unique ideas. They simply laugh off insults, and humor flamers instead of shaming them. The term 'freak' is a little cruel, but many will play it off, and just ride the wave. They're a born entertainer for PM conversations, and great partners-in-crime for both the _Critic_ and _Optimist_, and shine especially with fellow '_Freaks_' =)

Good day.

* * *

**And that, is the end of that ^_^**

**Well, I've got a butt-load of editing ahead of me, so, if you'll excuse me, I bid you adieu~  
-ONNMT**

**P.S. Thanks again, Kei/MSM!**

_Word count: 995_


	9. Launch - Prompt Me Along! (Page 35)

Launch - Prompt Me Along!  
Page 35

_(Posted 22/2/14 - D/M/Y)_

**'Ello, readers. I've had a decent week, having been off school, and guess what I've done this whole time? Write? Nope, I've slacked off, yay! :D**

**Seriously though, it's painful. I've been unable to do anything, other than plans and profiles. I haven't written a single chapter, drabble or one-shot. It hurts. I'm also going to someone's engagement party in a few hours (that someone, being someone I don't know or remotely care about) so, to make this quick, I've decided to skive for this week's update and re-visit a prompt that I found in my documents. Got my creative juice flowing, at least. Includes author's commentary. You have been warned. **

**Also, I've got a request down at the bottom of the page, so check that out, please~ ^_^ *Super nice***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned books, anime, manga, or games. I do, however, own the story ideas.**

**LAUNCH - PROMPT ME ALONG!**

* * *

September 21, 2013  
Page 35

**Open the book you are reading to page 35, and write down the final sentence from the page. Can you create a title for a novel (Fanfiction) from the sentence? **

_"'...I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumours that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack.'" -_Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince

Hmm...

**Title: **Worlds Apart

**Summary: **Ever since birth, Rin was always shunned; considered an abnormality because of her powers, inherited from her great-grandmother. Even her parents didn't want her. To keep her imprisoned, and away from most humans, they send her off to a boarding school, where she meets Sesshomaru. Unlike her, he's popular, and people praise his name to the heavens. Rin admires him from a distance, but when he takes an interest in her, things get a 'lil complicated...

**Genre: **Romance/Drama (Inuyasha, anime)

xXx

February 22, 2014

_"'Darling,' she murmured "it's not for you.'" -_The Waitress

...How in the bloomin' heck am I supposed to work with this? The sentences before ("_Greta gave her a smile so sympathetic it was almost another hug"_, or maybe, _"Sukie leant forward with the expression of a stray cat in the rain"_), yeah, but not this!

...I'll come back to this later.

*Timeskip*

I've just finished every other prompt, and I still have no idea what to do for this one. Let's wing it:

**Title:** Upstaged, To On-Stage

**Summary:** Cheren is always in the shadows of his siblings, always. Always the runner-up, always second - _third _- best; he always has been, and always will be. So, when he's given the opportunity to sign a contract that will recruit him into a famous band, he jumps at the chance. But, was it really such a great idea...? (Bianca seems to think so)

**Genre: **Romance/General (Pokémon, other)

xXx

February 22, 2014

_"Or draw attention to your neckline with a ruffle - it will softly frame your face." _Gok Wan: Work Your Wardrobe **(A/N: Shut up. It was on my shelf)**

Ummmmmm

.

.

.

**Title:** Dress Up

**Summary:** "You look beautiful, Aya..." As he rests his fingers on her cold shoulders and looks into the mirror, regarding the crimson dress and her soul-less blue eyes, the Doctor cannot help but reflect on how they ended up here. "Let's try on this one now." Doll!Aya.

**Genre: **Family/Tragedy (Mad Father, game)

xXx

February 22, 2014

_"Your eyes also give you quite a mysterious look, and people will try and find out what you are thinking because they are intrigued by you." _Scorpio, 2013 Horoscope

I got this right away :3

**Title:** Red: Scars of The Heart, Memories of The Soul

**Summary:** He could never quite recall what had transpired at the Gallery that day, no matter how hard he tried. Only screams, painted ladies, and rose petals. Regardless, he'd visit everyday, and try to find out why; because, every night, he was haunted by those stunning red eyes...

**Genre: **Romance/Angst (?)

xXx

February 22, 2014

_"*The scene where Light asks L if he looked like a murderer* 'That's what I think and that's how you look.' *_Just_ before they punch/kick each other in the face*" _Deathnote, Volume 6

Ha, this scene! XD

**Title:** Up The Wall (And Back Again)

**Summary:** In which, Panty and Stocking execute a range of pointless pranks to try to out-do the other. Crack, pointless nonsense and a (hopeful) dash of humor. **(A/N: No idea where the murdering fits in, but whatever. Muses work in the most mysterious way~)**

**Genre: **Family/Humor (Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt, anime)

* * *

_(Total word count: 1,040)_

**That was... surprisingly fun! Who knows, I might take these up, I might not *Shrug* (But please take note that these are ****NOT**** up for adoption. However, if you are interested, please notify me, and we can work something out)**

**REQUEST:**

**Right, here goes nothing... *Deep breath* It should come as nothing less than obvious, that I am **_**not**_** a Beta writer; not by a long-shot. However, I have done some light work lately, by taking something crappy and improving it. I have found that I quite enjoy it, and I reckon that it can be of use to me - by honing my ability to pin-point errors and correct them, I can improve my own work. Where am I going with this? I, ONNMT, would like to ask you, the readers, to kindly donate some work for me to improve and publish, thus enhancing my writing skills. Just send me any abysmal, error-riddled, Mary Sue-driven work (of you ****own****; I'm not here to diss anyone else's work), and I'll take it, Beta it, and then use it in another Launch segment. It doesn't have to be original work, either - just a quick five-minute fling that you got your little sister to do. **

**Thank you! *Bow***

**ONNMT, signing out~**


	10. Profile Template

Profile Template

**Morning, minna~ Yeah... I'm being a cheap-skate again; I wanted a short piece (reason in the footnote), and this is what I got. Gomen... =C**

**I _will _add a better chapter after, but right now I'm going to post this one and get it over with.**

**(Note: The difference between this and a character creation sheet, being that this is for when you already have the character fleshed out in your mind, and just need to write it down. Perhaps, as a submission for an OC-orientated fic, or the like)**

**I do not own Compare The Market/Compare The Meerkat, Ouran High School Host Club, Inuyasha, Deadpool, Naruto, Harry Potter, Avatar, or Pokémon.**

* * *

Alright, maggots! You want to write a profile? Well I'll show you how to write a profile! Whenever you need to have an in-depth and detailed character written down, just fill out this bad-boy and you're ready to go!

(. . .)

Basic.  
**Full name:** First name, optional middle, and surname. Simplez. *Squeak*

**Nickname/s:** (If any) If it's one specific person who calls them by that nickname, put their name in brackets. Example: _Haruhi Fujioka – Haru-chan (Hunny)._

**Gender:** Male or Female. A very important aspect, that you _cannot_ forget to write down.

**Age: **Depending on where the story is set, this will be quite relevant. If your character ages over the course of the story, make a note of it. Example_: Kagome Higurashi – 15 - 18. _

Date of birth is also a nice feature to add to this section, so consider that, too.

**Race:** If there are multiple races, this is an important notice.

**Role:** Good, bad, neutral, anti-hero (Basically, a flawed hero. Typically, someone working for the 'good' side, but using 'bad' methods; i.e., killing everyone to save the princess. Deadpool is a prime example), anti-villain (the reverse).

**Occupation/s: **Their job.

**Appearance****:** Hair, eyes, height, weight, build, and any remarkable attributes.

**Personality:** Give their 'core'-personality, attitude, and how others perceive them. For example, to me, Naruto Uzumaki's attitude screams 'flamboyant ninja', whilst everyone else sees him as a hyper numb-skull. However, inside, he despairs at how he failed to retrieve Sasuke.

Personal.  
**Family:** Father, mother, siblings, pets, and close relatives. In brackets, their role and status. E.g._ Harry Potter: James Potter (father, deceased), _ect

**Likes:** At least five. Keep in mind, food-preferences, people-types and places.

**Dislikes:** Same as above.

**Hobbies/Interests: **What they like to do.

**Strengths:** The areas in which they thrive. At least three.

**Weaknesses:** See S_trengths_.

**Hopes/Dreams:** Do they want senpai to notice them? Become Hokage? Earn one through the other?

**Fears:** From phobias to unease; all the things of nightmares.

**Skills/Abilities:** Skills, being taught; abilities, being natural. Lock-picking, vs. Fire Bending.

**Friends:** -

**Enemies/Rivals:** Include reasons why/how they fall into that category. E.g., Ino and Sakura fight for Sasuke's affections.

**Crush/Lover:** Past relationships might be worth talking about, if they affect the story. Sexuality is a valuable mention.

Story.  
**Bio/Backstory:** -

**Affects:** How the above influenced them.

**Future:** Worth a thought (as long as you don't control someone else's story)

Additional.  
**Motto/s:** Thought and spoken.

**Outfits:**  
**#1:** (Typical) Casual/travelling.  
**#2:** (Secondary) Say, for a Pokémon contest.  
**#3:** (Sleeping) Self-explanatory.

**Other:** Handness (rightie, leftie, ambidextrous), dorm-buddies; that sorta thing.

Et voila! You have a character sheet, with all of your thoughts on paper! Congratulations! :D

* * *

**And that concludes, today's crappy update... I'm ashamed. T_T**

**ON A HAPPIER NOTE:**

**Check out that total word-count. Check it. Yes. With this addition of 650 words, I _have finally surpassed 10,000 words! YEAH, BABY! _–Evil grin–  
**

**I'mma let this sit for a while, before getting a better chap up for cha. 'Till then, Ja ne~**

**-ONNMT, *Snoopy dance***


End file.
